Terra's Flight
by wiccanwerewolf669
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are all grown up now. Hiccup has Astrid and the coming baby, but what about Toothless? When he finds a hurt female Night Fury, Toothless thinks he has finally found love. First fanfic so please read and enjoy :
1. The Discovery

Toothless romped around the Island of Berk while Hiccup was working in the blacksmith shop. He stumbled across the cove where he and Hiccup had

first met. It was here where they became good friends and almost inseparable. He hopped down into it and walked over to the lake, hoping to catch a fish

or two.

He had just caught a huge fish when a _crack_ came from the cave. He spun around and barred his teeth at the sound. The growl caught in his throat as he

saw a dark gray figure dart inside. Toothless entered the cave and started hopping on the rocks.

A snarl echoed off the walls and something heavy slammed into his side. He toppled head over heals back outside of the cave. He landed on his belly with

a strong and heavy weight on his back. He grunted and struggled to flip the thing off. He finally threw it off and pinned it down. He roared at it and it

caught in his throat. Beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes met his emerald green ones. He forgot how to breathe and she flipped him onto his back. She

roared in his face and glared down at him.

Toothless still couldn't breathe. He had never seen another Night Fury in all his life. When he had hatched, his parents hadn't been there and he had to

raise himself. He stared at her dark gray scales and blue eyes. She was only slightly smaller than him, but stronger.

"Who are you?" he couldn't help but say. She jumped off him and glared. He couldn't help but notice that her ribs were showing under her scales and her

left wing didn't seem to fold right. "Are you all right?" She snorted and stalked away.

"I don't need pity from anyone," she muttered under her breathe. Toothless cautiously walked up to the agitated female.

"I'm Toothless, and I just want to help," he said. He ran over and grabbed the fish he caught. She studied him suspiciously before swallowing the it.

"Terra," she said. She walked a few feet away from him before she flopped onto the ground.

"How'd you hurt your wing?" he asked. She slowly blinked her eyes.

"A hurricane, blew me off course and slammed me against a tree. It broke my wing." She winced in slight pain as she tried to stretch it.

"I'm sorry. I may know someone who can help you. He's a Viking." Terra's eyes became cat-like and she leapt away from him.

"I thought on this island the Vikings try to kill every dragon here," she snarled.

"No, no it's not like that anymore," Toothless tried to explain. "Hiccup and I broke through that. We now live peacefully with the humans." Terra still looked

doubtful.

"If I agree, the boy will help me fly again?" she whispered.

"He helped me," Toothless replied. He lifted his tail and showed her.

"It doesn't look like he helped."

"Oh, but he did. I may need him to fly, but he is my best friend and I don't mind at all."

"Friends. I have never had one." Terra suddenly looked really sad and looked away. They sat in silence for a while. Toothless caught more fish and fed the

starving female. The sun was setting and Toothless got up to leave when Terra moved towards him.

"Toothless?"

"Yes?" he said, turning to face her.

"Are you my friend?" she whispered, not looking at him. Toothless smiled at her.

"Of course, Terra."

"Then, well, would you, um, stay the night with me? I don't like being alone, since I have been all my life," she whispered, barley audible. Toothless

nodded and Terra seemed to relax a little. They made their way into the cave and Toothless was surprised to see that Terra had made a small nest of

dried grass and leaves. She curled up in a small section of the nest. Toothless laid next to her. She scooted a little farther away from him and Toothless

understood why. He got up and laid down on the edge away from her. They silently drifted to sleep.

_Hiccup_

"Where is Toothless?" Hiccup fretted. Astrid cuddled closer to him.

"I'm sure he's off somewhere causing trouble, he will be fine," she said, trying to sooth her husband.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him," he replied. "He is usually home by sundown." Astrid nodded and Hiccup pulled her close.

"Just go to sleep, dear," she whispered in his ear, and he did.


	2. The Help and Birth

Toothless yawned and stretched. It was the very early morning and sunlight poured into the cave. He blinked and looked down at the sleeping form next

to him. Terra's scales seemed to be silver in the early morning light and Toothless's heart jumped. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She

shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped up and tried to fly away. She yelped in pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Toothless leapt

over to her and checked her wing. It was even more damaged.

"Oh, Terra," he whispered. She moaned in agony.

"Toothless, please help me," she slurred in pain. He nodded quickly and started towards the entrance.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," he rushed, "Hiccup will help. Just stay put." He ran as fast as he could until he went into the village. He soared into Hiccup's

house and onto his bed. He jumped around and finally aroused his friend and his wife.

"Toothless! Odin, where have you been?" Hiccup cried.

_Hurry up, I need you somewhere!_ Toothless seemed to say to him.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up for our flight," Hiccup laughed. He leaned over and kissed Astrid on the cheek. Toothless felt a pang of envy for their love. He

quickly shook it away.

The two best friends went outside and saddled up. Before Hiccup was even buckled up, Toothless took to the sky.

"What's gotten into you!" Hiccup exclaimed and frantically strapped himself in. They made it to the cove in record time. "Toothless, why are we here?"

The Night Fury impatiently waited for Hiccup to dismount. When the man finally did, Toothless sprinted into the cave. "Toothless, wait!" Toothless

remembered that his friend had a metal foot and rushed back to him. They made their way into the cave to where Terra was laying. She lifted her head

slightly and growled weakly.

Hiccup gasped at the sight of the female Night Fury. He made his way over to her and held out his hand. She snorted and passed out. He examined her

and stretched out her broken wing. Terra whimpered in her unconsciousness and Toothless moved closer to her.

"I'll need to reset it, and then bind it. Bud, could you please go find some broad leaves and vines? And maybe bring back something that will harden."

Toothless reluctantly left and brought back the things Hiccup asked for. It was a long process, but luckily Terra remained under during the procedure.

When Hiccup was finally done, Terra's wing was in a cast that had a vine sling to keep it steady. Toothless gently nudged her and she woke up. She

looked at her heavy wing and hissed.

_It feels a little better, just a dull throb now, _she said to Toothless. _Thank you._

_Your welcome,_ he replied, _anything for a friend._ They smiled at each other.

"You're a pretty dragon, aren't you? I've never seen another Night Fury, I thought Toothless was the only one," Hiccup said, sitting on the edge of the

nest. Terra looked Hiccup over suspiciously and went closer to Toothless. He was glad his scales hid his skin, because he was blushing with her nearness.

_You may want to thank him,_ Toothless said to her. She snorted.

_How?_ she asked. Toothless walked over to Hiccup and nuzzled the boy.

"Your welcome, bud, anything to help a dragon," Hiccup said. Terra approached very slowly and then licked his hand. Hiccup laughed when she lunged

away and made sour face. "Yeah, I probably don't taste very good, but your welcome anyway." He smiled before standing.

_I have to take Hiccup home now, but I'll be back when I'm done, okay?_ Toothless said to Terra. She nodded and walked with them outside of the cave.

"I'll see you later, dragon, to check your wing," Hiccup said as he readied himself and Toothless for the flight. Terra nodded to them before going back

inside. Toothless couldn't help but stare at her. Even in this state, she was still beautiful. "Let's go bud."

They flew all around the island in silence and Toothless felt very joyful to feel the wind under his wings. He remembered the day's where he was a

grounded dragon. Hiccup had came along and fed him, taken care of him, and let him enjoy the freedom of the sky.

Fishlegs flew up next to them on his Gronkle, Meatlug. "Hiccup, you've got to come quick!" exclaimed the pudgy Viking. Hiccup and Toothless followed

Fishlegs in silence until Hiccup couldn't take it any longer.

"Is there an emergency in the village?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, in a word, yes," the Viking replied. Hiccup gave Fishlegs a hard look and the chubby Viking cringed.

"What?" Hiccup pressed.

"Astrid's having the baby," Fishlegs said. Hiccup's eyes widened and he accidentally kicked Toothless.

"Come on, bud, we have to hurry!" Toothless pressed his wing strokes faster and they were at Hiccup's in record time. The entire village was gathered in

front of the home and Toothless had to push through them to get Hiccup to the front door.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried when he burst through the door. Her back was turned to them and Hiccup rushed to his wife.

"Where have you been?" Astrid screamed. She hit Hiccup in the arm and then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tears stained the woman's face and

this caught Toothless and Hiccup by surprise. They were used to seeing Astrid as a strong willed and minded woman, not broken like they saw in front of

them. Her Deadly Nader, Stormfly , stood close to her mistress and whined.

_She will be all right,_ Toothless said to the fretting dragon. Stormfly nodded and sighed.

_I know, I'm just worried,_ she replied.

The process of birthing Hiccup and Astrid's baby was long and hard. It was well into the night when, finally, the child was born. Astrid went to sleep and

Hiccup help the precious bundle in his arms. He went outside and lifted it in the air.

"It's a girl," Hiccup said, "and her name is Serica."


	3. The Feeling

Hiccup's life revolved around Astrid and Serica. Toothless felt jealous of the family and love they all shared. So he decided to spend time with Terra and

help her when she needed him. Terra was happy to see him when he came to visit after Serica was born.

"I didn't know home for you was so far away," she said. She spread her good wing and flapped it around. "You'd be proud of me."

"Why?" he asked.

"I caught my own fish while you were gone, I saved a few for you," she replied and flung three at him. He ate them quickly and walked up to her.

"So, I would like to know more about you," he said. She curled up next to the lake and sighed.

"Okay, Toothless. I was born on a mountain cliff and when I hatched I almost fell to my death. I had never seen another Night Fury in all my life, well,

except now." She gestured to Toothless. "Anyway, I had to fend for myself. Luckily, my parents put me in a decent spot where stupid birds loved to fly. It

took me a year after I was born to fly away because I had to build up strength for the strong mountain winds. I traveled all around and joined a group of

Scrill and stayed with them up until were I broke my wing. What about you, what's your story?"

"I wash born on an island not far from here. There were plenty of fish so I didn't starve and I flew after a few months to other places. About two years

passed and my incident with Hiccup grounded me and then he helped me fly again. That's about it."

They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the sun set. Toothless caught more fish and an unlucky bird and they ate.

"What made you trust Hiccup?" Terra suddenly asked.

"I didn't at first, but as time went on and he came to visit me everyday, I grew to trust him. He once made me an invention to fly on my own, without him."

"Then why don't you wear it all the time?"

"I destroyed it." Terra looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?"

"To be truthful, I love spending time with Hiccup and I love him. He's me best friend and he helped me fly again. I like flying with him." Terra's blue eyes

seemed saddened and she got up.

"That's great for you, Toothless." She started walking away and Toothless scrambled to catch her.

"Do you want me to stay with you again tonight?" he asked her. Hope filled his heart that she would say yes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, Toothless, but shouldn't you be at home with Hiccup and his family?"

"He will have his hands full with Astrid and Serica. He won't miss me." He bumped into Terra's good side and she giggled. His heart melted. _What is this _

_feeling?, _he thought to himself. She smiled at him and bumped him back.

"I'll race you, whoever's to the nest first wins it!" She took off on her strong legs and took Toothless by surprise. She won and laughed at him. He made

his nest above her on a ledge. They fell asleep quickly.

Morning came and Toothless woke up when the rays entered the cave. He stared down at his new friend. He scales again glowed silver. Her body was

slowly gaining more mass because she was eating regularly again. Toothless sighed as admiration filled him for this tough female. Another feeling filled his

heart and he didn't know what it was. It was strange, and giving him butterflies in his stomach. He watched her sleep until she woke. She gazed up at

him and blinked sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Toothless," she said and stretched. He jumped down and sat next to Terra. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know, I was planning to stay with you for a while because Hiccup is going to be occupied for a few weeks," Toothless replied. Terra nodded and

they made their way outside the cave. The sun was still low and Toothless stood on his hind legs to warm his belly. He side glanced at Terra and caught

her staring at him. _I wonder what she's thinking,_ he thought. An idea entered his mind and he fell back onto all fours.

"I want to show you something," he said and stared walking away. Terra walked beside him and he led her outside the cove and into a meadow. The

grass was drying and swayed in the gentle wind. Terra turned her face towards the wind.

"It's been to long since I felt the breeze," she said. She leaned on Toothless and sighed. His heart leapt and he felt giddy. They watched the sunrise.

"Toothless?" Terra said.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Want to play?" she said, and jumped away from him. She butted his side with her head and ran away. Toothless laughed and chased her. They played

tag and hide-and-go seek and wrestled. Toothless was extra careful not to touch Terra's cast wing. They had had so much fun they didn't realize the sun

was going down. The two Night Furys made their way back to the cove and caught some fish from its lake. Running all day had made them tired and they

settled into the nest. Toothless stretched out on his side and Terra cuddled into the space. This took him completely by surprise and he could feel his

entire body flushing.

"Terra?" he started. She twisted to look at him and he lost his train of thought. _Such a beautiful face_, he thought. Her eyes sparkled in the dim evening

light and looked like pure cut sapphires.

"Yes, Toothless?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he whispered. She rolled onto her belly and pressed against him.

"Good night, Toothless," she yawned.

"Good night, Terra," he replied. They fell into a fit sleep in each others arms.


	4. The Flight

Toothless was jostled awake the next morning and he blinked his sleep encased eyes. He almost jumped in shock at what he saw. He was on his back with his wings spread across the entire nest and Terra was sprawled on top of him. He felt the heat of embarrassment and something else radiate all over his body. Terra must have felt it, because she lifted her head and sneezed groggily. She opened her blue eyes and gasped. She jumped off him and to the edge of the nest. If her scales weren't there, she would have been as red as a beet.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm sorry!" she gasped. She furled her tail in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. Toothless smiled and went up to her. He lifted his paw and gently pulled it down away from her face.

"I don't mind, really," he said. She blinked her eyes at him and smiled back. They gave a nervous laugh and met each other eyes. Emerald and sapphire. Black and silver. Terra shivered, though the air in the cave was warm with their sleep. They sat in silence for a while, staring at each other. They seemed to feel a certain spark in the air, as if they were connected in a spiritual way. What is this feeling? they both thought.

For the next few weeks, Toothless spent a majority of his time with his new friend. Hiccup came and visited them whenever he had a chance to. Terra's wing was almost fully healed, and Hiccup was taking her cast off today. Hiccup leaned on Toothless, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Sorry I haven't been able to see you two. I've been too busy with Astrid and Serica I can't seem to find any time to go anywhere." Toothless nudged him and made a gesture towards Terra. She sat patiently on the nest her and Toothless had spent so many nights in.

Hiccup walked up to her and pulled out a long, serrated knife. Terra winced a bit, but remained still. He began to saw away at the cast. The process took over an hour, but it was finally done. Terra gingerly opened her wing and relief crossed her face. She flapped it, almost causing Toothless to tumble over. She started leaping with joy, and ran out of the cave.

Toothless ushered Hiccup onto his back and quickly followed her. She was flying in circles around the lake and called down to him. He took off into the air, and they chased each other in dazzling aerial displays. Hiccup laughed as the three zoomed through the air and toward the viking village. They landed next to Hiccup's house, where Astrid stood at the door with Serica. Terra looked a little scared and looked to Toothless for help.

_It's all right,_ Toothless said. _This is Astrid and Serica, Hiccup's family._

"So this is why Toothless is never home anymore," Astrid said. She slowly walked up to the silver dragon. Terra pressed herself into Toothless and electricity coursed through his body. "I won't hurt you," Astrid said and held out her hand. Terra walked foreword and sniffed it before licking Astrid's outstretched hand.

"Well, Toothless, why don't you two go have some fun," Hiccup suggested. Terra opened her wings and took off into the air. She soared higher and higher until she was no longer in sight. Toothless felt dread that she wouldn't return.


	5. Disappear

Days passed and Terra didn't return. Toothless went back to their cove, he started thinking of it as theirs, and waited from dawn to dusk. He soon became depressed and refused to do anything. Hiccup started to worry about his best friend and made several attempts to cheer him up. Toothless always shrugged him off and did his daily vigil of waiting for his friend. His dragon friends worried and they met him in the cove. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch landed next to the Night Fury. He hadn't eaten in a week and his ribs were starting to show.

"Toothless?" Stormfly said. She approached the other dragon slowly and looked him in the eye.

"What?" his voice was barely audible. The Deadly Nadder looked at her friends and back at Toothless. He had closed his eyes tightly.

"Toothless, we are all so worried about you," said Hookfang in his growly voice.

"We don't want to see you hurting like this," said Meatlug.

"Maybe this dragon," began Barf.

"Wasn't worth your time," Belch finished. Toothless's eyes snapped open and he stood. A snarl escaped his chest and he bared his razor sharp teeth.

"Don't tell me I wasted my time on her! You all have grown up with your species! Me? I had to grow up on my own! Terra, she was the only other Night Fury I've met!" he shouted in rage. The other dragons shrank away from him. They all knew the rage from a Night Fury was deadly to even one of the most powerful of their kind.

"Toothless, we didn't…" Stormfly began but was cut off by a roar from Toothless.

"You know nothing about how I am feeling!" he screamed. He ran into the cave away from the others and collapsed into the nest he and Terra had once shared for so many nights. The other dragons knew better than to follow him and they went back home.

Tears ran down his scaly face and he let himself sob. They racked his body and he let out his sorrow and frustration. Hours passed and the sun fully set. Toothless curled up in the center of the nest and took a deep breath. Terra's scent filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered to himself. "Why? I love you so much, but you left me. Why?" he sobbed.

Terra sat on an island miles from Berk. Fast wind and pelting rain hammered down onto it. She screamed into the night in frustration.

"Toothless!" she cried. The rain started coming down harder and she backed into the rock overhang she was taking shelter in. Tears streamed down her face in despair. She grabbed her heart and sank to the ground. "Toothless," she whispered to herself. "I miss you so much." She closed her eyes and let the tears come.


	6. Reunion

Six days passed and no one had seen or heard from Toothless. Hiccup became frantic, but with the winter starting to close its hand around Berk, he had to get everything ready for it. Astrid worried a lot about her husband and his dragon. Serica was starting to be crawl around, so Hiccup and Astrid had given her a Terrible Terror they named Firebreathe. The little dragon had instantly fallen in love with the baby, and they were inseparable.

"Astrid, I need to find Toothless," Hiccup said one day. Astrid nodded in agreement and Hiccup started his hike to the cove.

"Toothless!" he hollered when he arrived. "Toothless?" He made his way into the cave he knew Toothless had stayed with Terra at. Hiccup stopped in horror and shock. Toothless lay in the middle of the nest Terra had made. His ribs stuck out of his scales and he was breathing to fast.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, running over to him. The dragon didn't even lift his head or open his eyes to the sound of Hiccup's voice. "Oh, Toothless." Hiccup sat down next to his old friend and stroked his back. Toothless heaved a sigh and tried to shake Hiccup's hand off. "I am so sorry, my friend," Hiccup said. He leaned against the dragon and they sat in silence.

Terra opened her eyes and saw that the storm had let up enough for her to fly back to her fellow Night Fury. She leapt into the air and moved her powerful wings against the gusts of frigid sea water.

It took her hours to fly back to Berk in the powerful headwind. She landed on one of the cliffs and panted in exhaustion. She started walking then sprinted the rest of the way. She soared down into the cove.

"Toothless?" she said. She started walking towards the cave when Hiccup came hobbling out.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" he cried. "Quick, Toothless needs you!" Terra followed Hiccup into the cave and stopped short. Laying in their old nest, Toothless looked like a lifeless mass of scales. His once shiny black scales had grown dull with malnutrition and his once bright emerald eyes now the color of dull grass.

_Oh, Toothless_, she whispered as she laid down next to him. He sniffed the air and shifted slightly. He stared at her in disbelief.

_Terra, is that really you?_ he said. She nodded and rested her head on top of his. Hiccup left the two alone so they could work things out.

"Why?" Toothless was barely audible. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to be gone for so long," she said. "I wanted to get out and soar above the ocean. And a sudden storm blew me away from here. It lasted for so long, and I was so worried about you. I didn't want you to think I left you." A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked Toothless in the eyes.

"Terra?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Terra smiled.

"I love you, too," she said. They brought their face close and kissed. Terra and Toothless felt the electricity and heat run through their bodies and they smiled at each other. "Let me catch you some fish," she said. Toothless nodded and closed his eyes again. Terra caught multiple fish and brought it back to her friend. She laughed to herself and Toothless looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She sat down across from him and watched him eat.

"I just thought of something," she replied. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and she looked straight into his eyes.

"What?" he pressed.

"Since we love each other, that would make us mates. And we would be together forever," she clarified. Toothless could see her blushing through her scales and smiled at her. He struggled to his feet and made his way next to her.

"We will be together forever," he promised, and they finalized their union.


	7. Epilogue

Ten months had passed since Terra and Toothless made their binding official. Terra had returned to their cave the day before and she called for Toothless. He and Hiccup flew to the cove and landed at the edge of the cave. Hiccup dismounted and they made their way inside. Terra had her back turned to them and Toothless made his way over to her. Hiccup hung back to give them some privacy.

"Terra, what is it?" Toothless asked his mate. She lifted her head and smiled at him. She slowly stood and moved. Toothless stared at what he saw. Four black eggs laid in the center of the nest.

"Well, well. Looks like you're going to be a daddy, Toothless," Hiccup said. He kneeled down near the eggs and smiled at the two Night Furys. Terra put her head underneath Toothless's.

_We are going to be a real family_, Terra said to her mate. Toothless smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_Yes,_ he agreed.

The End


End file.
